


Ragged Wings

by MythiesArchives



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Tommyinnit, Elytrian Philza Minecraft, Enderian Ranboo, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Merling Niki, Phantom Wilbur Soot, Shulk Tubbo, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/pseuds/MythiesArchives
Summary: "Can you not fly?""No.""But you're a bird!""Well, we used to be able to..."..."but not anymore"
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Ragged Wings

Tommy, Last Name, Innit has had wings connected to his back for as long as he can remember yet he does not remember a time when he can fly. He does not remember where he grew up nor anything about the rest of his species. 

On his adventures, he had met someone who could fly. At first glance, Tommy thought he had wings but he didn't. It was something called an Elytra, you could find them in chests in the end presumably left by past overworlders looking for an adventure. Tommy did not want to think what that entailed if it originally came from someone's body. Luckily the man's "wings" did not come from the chests, he grew up with them. He was born in the end and at some point moved to the overworld. (It reminded him of that one guy, Ranboob, who was also from the end and had been an enderman.) The man's name was Phil or well Philza Minecraft.

Tommy was greatly disheartened about his abilities. Like, Philza Minecraft could fucking fly! And he didn't even have any wings!? He, himself should have been able to fly! For God's sake, he had wings, he was pretty much a bird and they flew all the time. Yet he had never met another Avian in his life (or did he?) and his wings were as good as a parachute. May as well attach a balloon or make something out of leaves to replicate his abilities, it wasn't like it did much anyways. (Except for the fact that before his kind could fly, they could reach the skies, now they climb pillars to reach the clouds which have always been their homes. What about the fact he could probably jump all the way down holes in mines without getting hurt? If only the boy could fly... he'd probably reach higher places than the man who had wings, but not, and had side effects for being under things like trees and when he landed he would get hurt)

Phil had left shortly after meeting, (he said he could live with him yet he flew away **just like the others **)****

********

he saw him later and he said he had gone to mine iron. (he didn't have any on hand but it wasn't like he found any when he tried, but that was because he was just incapable) 

****

On these lands he met many people, when he first arrived he had met a fish person named Niki who could not go on land. He decided to cut some trees and give her the logs so she could make tools and go mine underground. 

****

****

****

Later on, he met Ranboo, (If he added a b at the end it made boob) much like Phil he also came from the end, he was an enderman who could teleport. Everywhere he walked he would leave purple particles in the air marking the places he went. 

****

****

****

He also met Tubbo and Wilbur. 

****

****

****

Tubbo was a Shulk which had given him to go ahead in getting Iron (He didn't even need wood tools, he could already make stone). 

****

****

****

Wilbur was a Phantom. He would burn in sun yet he could also walk through blocks and turn invisible. Wilbur had helped him find Iron, he would turn invisible and locate the iron and he would then tell him where to mine to get to it. 

****

****

****

Tommy had a thrill of heights. He loved the fresh air and couldn't sleep on the ground but he also had a joy for jumping off of things like cliffs. He wouldn't really get hurt and it felt really nice to have the wind blowing on his face. 

****

****

****

Throughout his whole life, he questioned why he couldn't fly, (maybe one day, the boy would say) but it didn't really matter (until it did). It was fine that when he saw Phil his heart ached for something he couldn't remember. It was fine he had no one to relate to (Niki and Wilbur didn't really either). It must have been nice having so many people from the end. (He longed for something like that too) 

****

****

****

One time he was sure he was a chicken. He had white feathers, he would fall slowly which stopped him from getting hurt, he would run around and like them, he was a vegetarian. He never ended up disproving that theory but he was sure he hated chickens. They would always try to eat him whenever he came by! 

****

****

****

Sometimes he would dream of a time with others. 

****

****

****

_He had just left his home, he was covered in burns and his wings were all fucked up. Humans had come into their home and burned it to the ground. They were jealous of their wings, of the flight they had, to be able to fly freely in the sky with not really any consequences. He was the only one left but all he had were wings that would not be able to fly. The pride a joy of the avians, the ability to fly, disappeared all in one night._

****

****

****

____

****

****

****

_When he was travelling he had met another person, someone his age, and they quickly became friends. He asked why he never flew and left his with a vague response._

****

****

****

______ _ _

****

****

****

_____"Can you not fly?" his friend asked, it was a question that was on his mind for a long time. His blonde hair friend, with angel-like wings would not fly and had stayed grounded for the longest time he had known him.__ _ _ _

****

****

****

_"No."  
It was a short and quick answer yet he felt the need to push more._

****

****

****

______ _ _

****

****

****

_"But you're a bird!"_

****

****

****

______ _ _

****

****

****

_"Well, we used to be able to..."_

****

****

****

_____Could he not fly anymore? What had happened?_ _ _ _ _

****

****

****

_"but not anymore"_

****

****

****

______ _ _

****

****

****

_His friend said that with so much pain that he knew he had to leave it be._

****

****

****

______ _ _

****

****

****

Meanwhile, the blonde hair boy thought of a time with his family but those thoughts turned sour with the image of ash and smoke engraved in his brain.

****

****

****

****

****

These dreams were not reality is what the boy had decided. The boy had always been alone in this world, no friends, family or anything like that. 

****

****

****

And he was damn sure he didn't need it now. (even though he did, even though he wanted it) 

****

****

****

And he was sure that he wasn't going to be getting such a thing. (that was something he would agree on no matter what. Everyone had left him before and they wouldn't stop now. Even if he knew some of those goodbyes weren't by choice.)

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would appreciate it if you would leave kudos and a comment. I haven't written many works ever and this is my second work. This is in fact my first fanfiction.
> 
> I would also appreciate it if you left some tips on how to improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
